FAMILY PORTRAIT
by tengoku no tenshi
Summary: no yuuram, MMM HISTORIA FAMILIAR, SACANDO LOS TRAPITOS AL SOL


Dado mi odio totalmente racional hacia Yuuri, esto no sera un yuuram, empiezo a creer que wolfram se merece algo mejor(que de hecho es asi), en fin no hago esto con fines de lucro es mas espero que alguien lea esto es un songfic, que se esperaban soy yo?, en fin kkm no es mio por dios habria yuuram!! en fin la cancion es de pink family portrait

ok 'dialogo'

--oOo-- salto al pasado sin necesidad de ser recuerdo

**--oOo-- cambio de escena**

**gritos lejanos-personajes secundarios**

"sarcasmo"

**--oOo--**

'ERES UN INSENSIBLE' asotando la puerta el joven heredero de la familia Biefeld salio del despacho hecho furia sino es que me quedo corta.

'y ahora que le hice!!' En el despacho se encontraban el "rey" yuuri shibuya y su achichincle digo su unico amigo(procurare no hacer comentarios) sentados platicando hacerca de la muy lamentable situacion familiar de Sara

EN LA TORRE(literalmente)

'eres un verdadero idiota' acurrucado abrazondo sus rodillas con el rostro y lagrimas escondido entre ellas el pequeЯo soldado se sentia morir 'tu tambien me dejaste no es asi'  
elevo el rostro al cielo para cerrar los ojos con pesar despues

'Sir von biefeld' adentrandose en la habitacion real donde se supone estaria haciendo y deshaciendo el principe mososo por berrinche, todo se encontraba en perfecto orden a esepcion de ...

--oOo-  
en el jardin del palacio se encontraba sentado en el Аrbol mas grande del jardin el tercer hijo de Cecile von Spitzberg solo, con esas hermosasy costosas ropas que su tio trajo dignas de un rey como el dijo, sin embargo el chico lloraba, en silencio como solia hacer escapo del cuidado de su nana y de su pequeño-hermano-mayor, no queria en verdad que no queria pero lo obligarian era el menor

'señorito Wolfram, que susto nos metio por favor venga es hora, el pintor esta aqui' una de las tantas sirvientas lo jalo y arreglo para el retrato familiar, su retrato familiar, lo colocaron entre sus padres,  
ambos sonreian como le habian dicho que hiciera, como un perfecto maniqui e hizo lo que dijeron al terminar le informaron que se fuera a jugar mientras sus padres comenzaban otra vez con lo de siempre

Momma please stop cryin, I can't stand the sound  
Your pain is painful and its tearin' me down  
I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed  
I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you said

volvio a huir, corio lo que sus pequeñas piernas dieron, se sentia cansado, las lagrimas quemaban sus ojos como acido, aun podia escuchar esas palabras, queria estar lejos, donde las palabras no lo alcanzaran sin darse cuenta estaba en la torre mas alta

'insomnio pequeño lord von biefeld?' de hermosas hebras rubias casi blancas que se mecian con el viento fuerte de esta torre, la hermosa pintora a la que se le encargo el retrato familiar, se apoyaba de la delgada barda

'ah!! no les digas que estoy aqui' mas que una peticion era una orden, sus ojos verdes tenian destellos obscuros, y su pequeña figura mostraba autoridad

'ahh, bueno en realidad si les dijese que te encontrabas aqui yo seria castigada por salir de mis aposentos cuando no me lo permiten' le sonrio mientras se colocaba a su altura

'...' bajo la vista y se sonrojo era una mujer hermosa y capturaba la atencion con facilidad 'bueno y que haces aqui entonces' al levantar la vista se encontro con la chica viendo al horizonte

'mmm, pues intento inspirarme, sabes un pintor expresa lo que vea a su manera en cada pincelada y realmente me costara trabajo terminar mi ultimo trabajo'  
bajo la mirada a su pequeño receptor para ver como este intentaba contener las lagrimas

'ahhh(suspiro) bueno sabes toda la gente dice que el lazo mas fuerte es el amor y que debes creer en el pero no es verdad el amor no ata, el unico lazo que ata a la gente, bueno cuando seas grande lo entenderas' se acerco al peque y le levanto la barbilla con ambas manos y volvio sonreir

'...' sus ojitos solo seguian la rubia cabellera moviendose al compas del viento, sin parsimonia se sento en el banco que habia traido siguio con su trabajo en silencio ambos se comunicaron mejor.  
Wolfram aprendio una manera de expresarse, vio como revolvia las pinturas y mezclaba colores todo de una manera hermosa, casi magica maravillado esa noche no se preocupo nisiquiera por dormir

You fight about money, bout me and my brother  
And this I come home to, this is my shelter  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
Never knowin what love could be, you'll see  
I don't want love to destroy me like it has done my family

al terminar el segundo boceto lo mandaron a jugar, nuevamente los gritos comenzaron, escondido en una esquina del gran salon se abrazo a si mismo

'**si, ya se que a ti no te importa lo que nos pase a mis hijos y a mi, todo es mis tierras aqui y mis tierras alla, que si mi apellido, que si mi primer hijo, eres un egosita!!'**

**'tu eres la egoista la que solo se preocupa por el vestido que se pondra hoy, nisiquiera por que eres la reyna, nisiquiera te das cuenta de que tu hermano te utiliza!!'**

**'deja a mi hermano fuera de esto, el si me AMA no como tu, eres un idiota y un bueno para nada crees que no se que te casaste conmigo solo para limpiar tu nombre, no soy idiota, no me amas ni mi ni a wolfram'**

**'tu deja a wolfram fuera de esto, el no tiene la culpa de nada, ninguno de mis dos hijos la tiene'**

**'claro tenia que salir el bastardo a todo esto no es asi?, que crees que diria tu padre al enterarse que su orgulloso primogenito se metio con una humana'**

**'ya te dije no metas a mis hijos en esto'**

**'claro!! huye como el cobarde que eres, para eso si eres bueno no es asi'**

'haz que se cayen por favor ya no quiero que se peleen, por favor que se dentegan' con las manitas en su orejas trataba de apaciguar el sonido

'ven' alzandolo en brazos lo llevo a la torre mas alta, y lo acuno hasta que perdiera la conciencia y se entregara al sueño 'In our family portrait we look pretty happy'

Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave

Daddy please stop yellin, I can't stand the sound

el tercer boceto hecho y la pintura por terminar, quien imaginaria que seria el principio del final

'**te atreviste a traerla?, como diablos no pensaste en wolfram!! ahh se me olvidaba que no piensas... pero mirame!! te estoy hablando'**

**'ya te dije que no tenemos mas de que hablar, esto es todo lo que puedo soportar, estoy harto de ti y de tus reproches y tambien de sir weller, que no me deja amarte y lo peor es que ya nisiquiera esta vivo'**

**'no metas a Danhiri en esto!!, es la hija de tu aventura la que esta arruinando nuestra familia!!'**

**'permiteme decir que esto nunca fue una familia, adios Cecile'**

Con grandes y acelerados pasos salia de la puerta principal del castillo, pequeЯos pasos le seguian de cerca corriendo lo que ellas daban

'por favor papi no te vayas!!, te prometo que no volvere a escapar, te prometo que sere un buen niño' se abrazo a sus piernas aun llorando, mientras el mayor lo separaba de si y seguia avanzando hacia su carruaje, aun tirado en el cesped y con las lagrimas cayendo vio como su madre se acercaba para seguir discutiendo con el 'por favor papá, te amo'

un estruendo se escucho y el vientre de padre se cubrio de rojo ante la mirada aterrorizada de los que hay se encontraban, sobre el delgado cuerpo de Cherry cayo su rubia cabellera en escarlata cambio, fue rapido y sin tiempo a nada mas las palabras dejaron de escucharse

**'por favor abre los ojos, QUE ALGUIEN TRAIGA AYUDA!!, POR FAVOR, despierta'**

'PAPÁ!!, QUE LE HICISTE?!' tirado aun a distancia prudente observo como el cabello casi blanco de unica amiga se arrodillaba cerca de su padre y se lo arrebataba a su madre, mientras lloraba abrazandole y sin escuchar el llanto ajeno de nadie mas

Make mama stop cryin, cuz I need you around  
My mama she loves you, no matter what she says its true  
I know that she hurts you, but remember I love you, too

Pasado el ajetreo de como alguien trato de asesinar a la XXVI maou, el funeral correspondiente los honores entregados, nadie se atrevia a abrir la boca

el podia escuchar el llanto de su madre detras de la puerta de su recamara, si el siempre supo que su madre lo amaba, pero su madre nunca sabria como demostrar su amor, él trato de hablar con papá y explicarle que si lo amaba y por sobretodo lo necesitaba aun mas que él

La pintora, no su hermana seguia en el castillo pues no quiso irse sin antes despedirse como era debido de su padre, ya no la veia, su madre lo prohibio aunque eso no importaba mucho ahora

I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away  
Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have no choice, no way  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen  
I don't want love to destroy me like it did my family

Sin esperara el tiempo debido comenzo a vestirse con sus ropas favoritas a correr y jugar por el castillo sin tomar encuenta los gritos que el pedian que guardara respeto, regreso a esconderse otra vez, respondia y hacia travesuras despues de todo a nadie le importaba, Gwendal le llamaba la atencion y Conrad bueno el hacia tiempo de no estar en casa

Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave

'estupido Gwendal-nii, no tenia por que castigarme cuando nisiquiera esta, por eso yo lo voy a castigar a él cuando sea mayor y un gran soldado' subiendo a grandes zancadas hacia "su" torre, se encontro con algo que realmente creia no volveria a ver...

Recargada en la delgada barda con su largo y rubio cabello meciendose con el viento, un hermoso vestido blanco cubria su figura, ella otra vez llorando y dejando que el viento secara sus lagrimas, nisiquiera volteo a verle

'Irene' en un susurro salio su voz, salio sin pensarlo, no podia creer que esa mujer fuerte con la que jugaba, la que le enseño "magia" al pintar, a la que veia entrenar con la espada y que le ganaba a su her.. no a Weller con facilidad se encontrara tan debil ahora, si aun mas que aquella vez

'siempre estare contigo hermano y no... no dejes que te atrape...' volteo su palido rostro lleno de lagrimas secas hacia él, con una sonrisa rota se entrego al vacio...

En camara lenta la vio caer, sin poder tomarla de las manos o siquiera gritar vio como la mitad de su perfecto rostro se destruia en la caida, vio la sangre correr por el cesped, y sin sentirlo las lagrimas corrienron libres como el por las escaleras para llegar al patio...

Estaba cansado habia tropezado en mas de una vez, sus piernas aun eran muy pequeñas, pero llego antes que cualquiera pues no habia nadie a su alrededor, sus manos temblorosas tocaron su cabello ahora escarlata tambien, y sin pensarlo se lanzo a lo que antes fuera la figura que envia toda mujer, abrazandola aun escucho el grito de horror que una de las sirvientas lanzo, no veia nada pues la inconsiencia lo estaba alcanzando

In our family portrait, we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes naturally  
I don't wanna have to split the holidays  
I don't want two addresses  
I don't want a step-brother anyways  
And I don't want my mom to have to change her last name

Desperto con su pijama, en la gran habitacion que consideraba suya, su nana dormitaba en una silla, volteo su vista a sus manos si hay estaba todavia el rastro de sangre, no habia sido un sueño, con cuidado de no hacer ruido salio de la cama y con exito tambien de la recamara

Con pasos tranquilos llego al jardin, sonrio con dolor, trataron de borrar la escena pero siempre estaria para el, dirijio sus pasos esta vez hacia la torre el contraste de su piel caliente con la fria piedra no importaba o no se sentia ahora, calmado sin prisas, logro ver que habian hueyas de sus anterioras caidas, descubrio sus rodillas para ver que se encontraban vendadas, nuevamente sonrio y continuo subiendo...

No sabia cuanto tiempo paso pero se encontraba por fin en la cima, camino hasta la mitad del cuarto y vio como el fiel banco aun se encontraba ahi, el caballete firme como siempre le esperaba, se subio al banco y como si se tratara de la pieza del cristal mas delgado descubrio la pintura que en el caballete esperaba por él, al retirar la manta completa se tapo la boca con las manos y las lagrimas ya no salieron, se secaron... sus ojos viajaron por la pintura analizandola y sonrio, una sonrisa verdadera, habia hecho su trabajo bastante bien, cumplio su promesa y podia decirle con orgullo a su hermana no a la pintora que podia descansar en paz, ambos terminaron su trabajo...

Bajo del banco, y se acerco al cuadro que se encontraba de frente a la pared, el que estaba cerca de la que ahora seria su espada, la volteo con cuidado y su mirada de entristecio, el sabia como amaba ella a su hermano y aunque Gwendal no lo dijera tambien sabia que el la amaba a ella

En la segunda pintura se encontraba Gwendal, recargado en el árbol mas frondoso, (en el que se escondio antes) mientras la pintora de cabellos casi blancos iba en su busqueda, le sonreia con dulzura, el viento soplaba y las hojas caian de manera magica...

In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally

**--oOo--**

El Murata Ken se acerco a la gran cama, y cuidadoso tomo la pintura, se sorprendio los colores, todo parecia que tenia vida y que salia del papel como si en verdad pudiera...

en colores matizados, se veia a una joven de cabellos rubios caer de la torre mas alta, parecia como si aun el viento meciera sus cabellos, su vestido blanco daba un aspecto de alas abriendose al vuelo, y esa sonrisa es su rostro... era como si volara, era feliz

In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
(I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything)

'ya se donde esta' con pasos acelerados corrio lo que su pesima condicion fisica permitio, corrio escalon tras escalon dandose cuenta de que habia sangre seca en algunos escalones, como silenciosos videntes de lo hay ocurria, supo que era sangre de "lord mocoso" pero no de ahora, ya casi sin aliento y abriendo la puerta con fuerza se encontro con la imagen mas hermosa que sus ojos pudieran apreciar en todas sus vidas

El viento soplando y desordenando el rubio cabello, sin la chaqueta azul cubriendo su pecho, recargado en la delgada barda observando las escasas estrellas que se distinguian, sus manos llenas de multicolores, su mirada sorprendida y las mejillas sonrosadas de manera coqueta, sus labios rojos entreabierto como pidiendo un beso, y el contraste con la luz le hacia ver de manera enigmatica...

'...' las palabras murieron en su garganta, y sin pensar cosa que podria hacercele costumbre, corrio a su lado y le abrazo por la cintura de manera posesiba, escondiendo su sonrajado rostro en su hombro

'Mu..Murata-san?' su sonrojo crecio casi nada, sus manos nunca dejaron de apoyarse en la banda

In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
Let's play pretend act and like it comes so naturally  
(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave)

--oOo--

'Que le parece pequeño Lord?' con una bella sonrisa cubriendo su rostro , fijo su mirada en el rubio mas pequeño, para ver como este sonreia con complicidad

'pero mi hermano Gwendal jamas quita esa cara de molestia, nisiquiera cuando esta contigo?' sonrio de manera traviesa, cuando vio el sonrojo en el palido rostro

'bueno, la quita cuando platica hacerca de ti, le gustan las cosas lindas' ahora ella sonrio con travesura al ver el fuerte sonrojo del menor

'... y tu podrias poner una sonrisa asi en madre y padre para el retrato' su mirada bajo instintivamente

'...' su mira ensombresio 'haremos un trato, un juego o una promesa, yo pintare el cuadro familiar perfecto y tu jugaras a la familia perfecta cuando halla gritos, te parece?' su sonrisa ensancho al ver la de su hemano-pequeño-favorito-y-unico

In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave)

Regreso sus pequeños y dañados pasos hacia el banco y observo una vez mas, sonrio parecia feliz y orgulloso, el juego comenzaba otra vez

En el jardin de flores exoticas sentada en el banco se encontraba Cecile con un vestido rosa pastel sus brazos extendidos y sus palmas tocando el rostro de sus hijos mayores, que vestidos con elegantes ropas cafes y azules obscuros sonreian ligeramente con el rostro hacia su madre, Wolfram con el uniforme azul que tanto le gustaba sonriendo con la mariposa azul que jamas atapaba en una de sus manitas y la otra sosteniendo la de su padre que sonreia mientras lo abrazaba con cariño , recargada en el hombro de su padre se encontraba la cabeza rubia de "su" hermana que sonreia y acaricaba su rostro, sus manos enguantadas y un vestido blanco

Daddy don't leave  
Turn around please  
Remember that the night you left you took  
My shining star?  
Daddy don't leave  
Don't leave us here alone

**--oOo--**

'em...'...'Murata?', saliendo del shock del principio el principe por fin aclaro un poco sus ideas, trato de separar de si al gran sabio, que por si fuera poco se suponia estaba enamorado del rey original, no?

'vi la pintura en tu recamara y crei que es lo que tratarias de hacer' se aferro aun mas a ese abrazo, insistiendo como si quisiera que lo correspondiese

'que pin...? ah, la pintura, que no se supone que eres un sabio?, pudiste por lo menos revisar la fecha al final' su rostro aun no perdia el sonrojo pero trataba de ser firme

'eh' se separo solo un poco para ver el rostro de su interlocutor, y le facino tenerlo asi de cerca, un poco y esos labios que vaya que sabia virgenes serian suyos, tanto que por poco y se olvidaba de todo

'si, la pintura la hice mucho tiempo atras, hasta ahora la recorde y quise colgarla pero como escuche que henachoko hablaba en secreto contigo me fui a ver que no me engañara' su rostro se sonrojo aun mas pues tambien se percato de la distancia aunque tampoco se separo

'ya veo, asi que me espante por nada' con su sonrisa despreocupada se relajo y el rubio lo noto pues el abrazo ya no era tan agresivo un momento abrazo?

'si, ahora que ya sabes que no saltare, podrias retiar tus manos de mi cintura?' de manera amable pero amenazadora el rubio le mando una mirada de "mira que esta bastante alto aqui"

'hehehe, si ya se me habia olvidado' con pesar retiro sus manos tratando de no perder el recuerdo de ese calorcito rico que lo envolvio

'sabes juntarte tanto con Yuuri, podria ser contagioso' al ya estar separados trato de cambiar la conversasion

Mom will be nicer  
I'll be so much better, I'll tell my brother  
Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner  
I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right  
I'll be your little girl forever  
I'll go to sleep at night

Permanecian en silencio, Wolfram se acerco a su nueva obra, y observo con cariño, su mirada se suavizo incluso frente al que tanto lo molestaba

En la pintura se encontraba: Gwendal recargado en el Аrbol mas frondoso, (en el que se escondio antes) sonriendo, sentado leyendo un libro que escondia su rostro largos cabellos lilas se mecian con gracia, las hojas caian con majestuocidad(existe de verdad esa palabra, creo que nunca lo sabre), en lo alto del Аrbol se veia un Аngel de cabellos rubios sonriendo sus brazos abiertos a lo amplio de la copa del Аrbol, enviandole el viento...

'es hermosa' el sabio se sorprendio era un cuadro realmente subreal(especialmente por Gwen sonriendo)

'es mi hermana' el rubio sonrio y volteo su mirada al cielo donde ella le cuidaria como una estrella iluminando su camino, Murata aprovecho esta distracción y le abrazo otra vez,el rubio solo lo quedo viendo con cara de "si le dices a alguin revisa tu karma y preparate para tu otra vida, por que moriras insinerado"

Apretando los puños regreso por sobre sus pasos el doble negro, no le agrado la imagen que vio, llego con pasos rapidos al ultimo piso y mal encarado vociferando, no se dio cuenta...

'si, buscando pretextos, ambos!, si "claro",hasta parece que ellos son los que estan comprometidos' golpeo sin querer el hombro de su padrino que le vio con una mirada seria, rara en el

'bueno, talvez deberia reconsiderar y darle o su lugar a tu lado o su libertad' volteo su mirada a la que sabia era el refugio de su hermano

**--oOo--**

En el jardin mas alejado y bello de la familia Von Biefeld se encontraban dos hombres apuestos, uno se cubria con un abrigo blanco y el otro con un traje de gala verde, el de cabellos obscuros se acerco a la tumba que alli yacia llena de hermosos wolframs, solo el se inco frente a esta y sonrio al ver que se le adelanto una vez mas, deposito las flores, se levanto y tomando la mano de su amante salio del recinto.  
A su espalda la tumba tambien se veia hermosa por las flores y el retrato familiar...

--oOo--

'Hablare con mi madre en la noche, le pedire que te acepte como mi proxima esposa' sentados uno frente al otro en una obscura habitacion, la joven sostenia con cariño el cuerpo del mas pequeño Biefeld

'No es necesario Gwen' deposito con cuidado en la cama el cuerpo para luego incarse frente al mayor y recargar su cabeza en su regazo

'por que lo dices?, acaso no quieres estar conmigo como yo contigo' su mirada se volvio afilada y triste tambien, aunque acariciaba el rubio cabello

'sabes que te amo, y mas que a cualquiera el lazo mas fuerte nos une'

'el amor' aseguro él

'no Gwen, el sufrimiento' alzo su rostro y sonrio, levanto sus manos y acaricio el rostro moreno, 'no es necesario que hables con ella, por que yo no soy para ti' levanto su rostro y deposito un beso dulce en sus labios

**--oOo--**

'me alegro, que no los ate, el sufrimiento, el peor de los lazos' un tenue susurro que tres hermanos esucharon, sonrieron y siguieron con lo suyo

OWARI

BONUS TRACK

'asi que sir Von Voltaire he?, quien lo diria' el rubio volteo a verlo con una ceja ligeramente levantada

'creo que mejor guardo la de Conrad' cerrando tranquilo el armario de donde estaba sacando sus cuadros

'Conrad?, vaya y no hay manera que te convenza? de manera coqueta el gran sabio mientras se acercaba a su persona

--oOo--

N.A: jaja ok ya acabe que les parece?, en fin creo que estaba feliz por encontrar los primeros seis caps de kkm pero la ira me comia cuando vi el cap 99 del anime, por poco y golpeo a alguien, en fin luego dije voy a manderles una bomba a la produccion pero surgio la esperanza de que talvez sea mejor esperar y ver que sucede si no me aliare con bin laden, en fin es el resultado de no tener nada que hacer y buscar videos en mi tubo a no verdad?, jaja en fin espero que les haya gustado, cabe mencionar que tanto que eh leido del odio de wolfram a los humanos, asi que decidi darle mi version, ademas seamos sinceros Cherrry no puede ser un dulce, digo yo si me fige que en el cap donde pasan la muerte del papА de conrad ella dice que esa es la razon por la que no deben amarse con los humanos, entonces me dije a mi misma mi misma aqui hay algo que no me cuadra, que no se enamoro del papА de wolf o que?, por que si es asi, que mala onda y me respondi, si tengo razón, reyna cusca!, en fin creo que todos tenemos dias no, en fin vivan bonito y unanse a mi secta junto con bin laden(no se como se escribe y tengo flojera de buscar)

n.a.2:

pues pa que se den una idea, o mas bien creo que debi poner que Irene tampoco es mia si han visto claymore se que sabran a que me refiero, ok esta corregido y tratando de mejorar, pa servirles tenshi-neko


End file.
